


Silver Lines

by volatilegods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatilegods/pseuds/volatilegods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Percy Jackson isn't as oblivious as you think he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lines

Nico Di Angelo was quite torn.

 

It all started the day that Cupid outed him right in front of Jason Grace, which led to the unfortunate event of him having to confess his unrequited feelings towards Percy Jackson all this years to the said son of Jupiter. An event that to his surprise, astonishingly went well. At first, the son of Hades was glad that finally, there was someone to support him much like his sister, Bianca did. Or would, if she had not died.

 

The friendship was alright, but oftentimes their conversations would start with something awkward, or a reminder from Jason to Nico telling him that he’s his friend, and that if he ever wants to talk to him about it, he can always come to him. And in reply, he would only grunt or snort or roll his eyes, pointing out that no, he does not want to talk about it and that if he doesn't want a Stygian sword up his roman ass, he’d leave him alone.

 

So of course, not knowing what to do but wanting to help a friend, Jason would appear behind him with the son of the sea god in tow, talking to both of them and finally, when the two demigods were too stuck in their conversations to notice, quietly slip away. And it went on and on like that, until finally, the son of Hades consented to talking to Jason, if only to tell him to back the Hades off, and that he’s not helping at all.

 

But of course, children of Hades never get their way. Let’s just say that the conversation they had involved a lot of glaring, curses, and shouting, eventually ending with Nico reluctantly agreeing with Jason, saying that, yes, yes, he’s going to have a damn talk with the god darn son of Poseidon.

 

But he remembered the way he felt in New Rome, seeing Percy with no memories, not remembering any fucking thing, except for her. He remembered the raw anger that shook his bones, the jealousy that felt like a thousand knives stabbing at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to kill something off—right then, right there.

 

He remembered the exact moment Percy fell into Tartarus right before his eyes, his eyes holding his yet his hands holding hers, and the bitterness and self hatred that came after. At least Annabeth had someone to fall and suffer Tartarus with, he’d thought, again and again. Selfish and delusional, that was him when it comes to Percy Jackson. 

 

So when he finally had the guts to talk to Percy, he only came as far as to confessing that he’s bent and crooked to the son of Poseidon before he chickened out. And of course, with Percy being Percy, stupid kelp head that he is—he said that he wouldn't leave Nico alone unless he tell him who the lucky guy is.

 

Nico wanted to smack him in the head and push him against the wall and kiss him roughly all at the same time, to point out that it’s you, dummy. It’s you. It’s always been fucking you, but you were too caught up with her to notice. But Nico wasn't quite ready with that yet, so instead he said that it’s Jason Grace just to shut him up.

 

Which didn’t entirely go well. Because with that ‘confession’, he found out that both the sons of Poseidon and Jupiter were good at being stupid wingmen. Percy would tell Jason about non-realistic adventures that he and Nico apparently had, and also about how much of a great guy Nico di Angelo was. And the obstinate Jason Grace would in turn do the same thing he’s always done, with a wink of go-get-em’-tiger right before he runs off to do errands that he apparently forgot, but now a little bemused as to why the hell Percy Jackson’s telling him all their pseudo-batman-and-robin adventures.

 

Nico di Angelo wanted to murder them both.

 

▬▬▬▬▬

 

Percy Jackson was a lot of things. He was stupid, oblivious, and a huge jackass, and that was exactly what Nico di Angelo admired--no, loved—about him. Of course, if ever asked, that would guarantee an angry stare from the corpse like son of Hades and the possibility of skeletons chasing you all night. But as stupid and oblivious Percy Jackson is, the look that’s oftentimes a mixture of hatred with the underlying tone of love and desire could not escape his peripheral vision. Especially with the fact that he’s a demigod, with better reflexes than normal teenagers his age, and really, even a two year old would know that look for what it is.

 

And though Nico trusted Jason enough to not tell his secrets, it didn’t took long for the son of Poseidon to finally, finally, realize what the heck was going on—that no, the son of Hades was not head over crappy shoes in love with Jason Grace, but with him. And the realization hit him hard like a ton of bricks. (But he was still the idiotic Percy Jackson, king of the ignorant when it comes to picking up signs and signals, so if there’s something that he’s learned literally the hard way—it’s that he could never, ever really rely on his instincts.)

 

So he had a talk with Jason to at least sort it all out. Miraculously enough, It only took a few bribing before he gave in, saying that yes, Nico di Angelo was indeed in love with him. (If only because Jason said that he wanted Nico to be happy, and swore that even if those feelings may not be requited—he understood that—if he hurt even a single hair on the son of Hades’ head or messed up with his feelings, he’s going to electrocute his balls off.) 

 

 

And the whole thought of it—the son of Hades loving him deeply and irrationally despite the fact that yes, he might’ve somehow let his sister die, that there was a possibility that if he hadn’t messed with the quest, she’d still be alive—for that was the sheer, hard truth, whether he wanted to admit it or not—or that for someone whose fatal flaw was loyalty, he can be selfish and obnoxious, throwing people away and calling out to them only when he needed them—made Percy feel a little light headed and incredulous.

 

No, he didn’t feel any disgust or a single wrongness with that recently learned fact for honestly, this was Nico, and he was too young and too broken, and whenever you look at him—really look at him—wide chocolate eyes with dark circles underneath and corpse like pale skin and all; you’d feel as if you wanted nothing but to fix and protect the little guy, as scary as he is. So he tried, and tried, and tried, but if there’s one thing that the son of Hades was a genius at—other than mythomagic—it’s deflecting questions.

 

But he was determined to not fuck this up, especially with the infuriating son of Hades.

 

And he was going to talk to him, whether he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hi.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what I should change, do, etcetera.
> 
> Lots of comments and criticism would help a lot. :)


End file.
